Gaara's Birthday
by Phoinex Warrior
Summary: Gaara's birthday's come around and his siblings decide to throw him a party, but after last time...? oh well. kinda sucks but it's really cute! During timeskip.


A little something for Gaara's birthday, because I LOVE him SOO MUCH! Note: Was made on a whim at 8:25 at night, so it might not be so good… T.T. During time skip.

Gaara stood on the rooftop of his house. A cold night wind blew threw his clothes and ruffled his hair playfully. He sighed.

His birthday was tomorrow. He would be 15. Not that he cared. In his mind, his birthday was the anniversary of Shukaku's inhabitation of his mind.

Not really something he wanted to celebrate.

_**Come on, Gaara. Celebrate, let loose. Or if you don't want to, let me loose, **_Shukaku tempted.

_NO. That's the last thing I want._

_**Your loss.**_

_Not really._

Shukaku was silent. But he had made a good point. When was the last time he'd had a birthday party, or even acknowledged that it was birthday at all?

_**When your siblings tried to throw you a party and you-**_

_Oh yeah, that._

"Doing something, anything, for my birthday for the first time would be kind of fun, I guess," Gaara said aloud. "I just don't know what."

Unbeknownst **(A/N: I like that word. XD)** to the red-head, his sibling had heard every word he'd said.

"Paper plates?"

"Check."

"Cups?"

"Check."

"Cake? Invites? Food? Gifts?"

"Check. Check. Check. Check."

Temari glared at her brother. "You shouldn't sound so bored, Kankuro! This is great! Gaara finally is getting to celebrate his birthday!"

Kankuro yawned. "Why do we have to do it so early?"

"So that he won't find out, duh! It's a surprise!" Temari said, rolling her eyes as she set up the food and other party stuffs. **(A/N: Yes that says ****stuffs ****as in plural.)**

Kankuro froze. "T-Temari, Don't you remember the last time we tried that? He-"

"Has changed. Now don't think like that, or he'll lose his trust in us. We are not afraid of him because he is our brother. Capiche?**"**

The puppeteer nodded, more fearful of his sister than his brother.

"Alright, the hawks came in with the summoning seals. We still need to…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Mind me, I'm just a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning, Gaara!" exclaimed Temari as she walked through his door that morning.

_Seems she is treating my birthday as she has every other,_ thought Gaara, a little sad.

_**What's you expect, kid? You didn't tell her you wanted to celebrate your birthday this year.**_

_Shut up._

"Hey, Gaara? Do you want to go get some new weapons with me? I never got my kunai replaced for the ones I lost on the last mission."

Gaara shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"Great!" Then she hopped out the window, Gaara following nonchalantly behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaara Stared at Temari.

She had been acting strange, and the closer to their house they got, the stranger she acted.

They reached the house, then Gaara said, "why are you acting so weird, Temari? You don't usually smile this much."

Temari grinned at him again and said, "Go inside. You'll see."

Suspicious, Gaara cautiously opened the door and-

"SURPRISE!"

He recoiled in shock for a second, and then recovered, staring in complete bewilderment at his friends, who were all gathered in his living room.

"When did all of you get here?" asked Gaara. Konoha was almost two days away, they couldn't have-

"We sent summoning scrolls via hawk when we got the invites last night, so that we would just poof in here when the party was ready!" said Sakura.

"It was my idea!" exclaimed Naruto.

Gaara raised one non-existent eyebrow.

"Well, it was!" Naruto pouted.

Gaara looked at everybody and smiled, then turned to Kankuro and Temari and said, "you guys heard what I said, didn't you?"

Temari looped an arm around his neck and said, "Hey, What are siblings for?"

"Besides annoying the crap out of one other?"

Kankuro laughed. "Yeah, besides that."

Gaara smiled the biggest smile his pride would let him.

"Keeping me sane."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awwwwwwwww~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Party lasted all day, and it was the funnest thing Gaara had ever done.

After the Konoha ninjas had left, though, things quieted down, and Gaara went to the rooftop to think.

_I want to do that every year. _He decided.

_**Yeah, I can't wait for you to turn 21,**_ said Shukaku sarcastically.

_Shut up. _But outwardly, Gaara grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that sucked I know. But it was the best I could do with my parents breathing down my neck!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!

I would also like to add that there was a full moon tonight! How awesome is that?


End file.
